


Destiel One-Shots

by temporaryhutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryhutt/pseuds/temporaryhutt
Summary: just some cute destiel one shots (also on wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

"Shh...shh..." Castiel quietly hushed as he cradled his newborn baby Thomas. He sang sweet lullabies to calm little Thomas from crying. It was beginning to be a late evening and Cas was growing quite tired from taking care of him all day long while Dean was out running errands. He rocked Thomas back and forth gently, quieting the child. He swayed his body as he sang in a deep, warming tone as the door of his and Dean's house opened. Cas carefully moved out of the nursery to the front door to where Dean stood. A smile crept on Cas' face as he saw his husband walk through the door. 

"Ah, look Dad's home," Cas spoke in a slow and soft tone to Thomas as Dean set the shopping bags on the counter and placed a kiss not only on Thomas' forehead but Cas' cheek. He quietly gave the child to Dean whose face lit up when he got to see his baby after a long day. 

"Hey little buddy," Dean smiled while rocking him back and forth. He hummed old classic rock songs to the sleeping child in his arms. It made him happy knowing that he got his life to go this far... a husband and a kid. He waited a long time to finally settle down with someone who he cared deeply about. Castiel walked up behind to surprise Dean, wrapping his and around his waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck. He planted soft kisses to his neck and above his ear. They swayed back and forth together, Dean leaning back into Cas' touch while putting Thomas to sleep. 

Thomas had finally fallen asleep in Dean's arms. They carefully lay the sleeping baby in the smooth wooden crib, the mobile circling above the baby. He was wrapped in a small yellow blanket with soft music from the mobile playing. 

After long days spent mostly apart, the angst of each others touch got stronger and stronger. They take turns from days and days to stay home with Thomas while the other one works. It was tiring for sure but they manage to work all things out. 

"I can't help but notice how stressed you are," Cas whispered into Dean's ear, full of concern. He knows how hard it is for the younger man to express his feelings, even to this day. It used to be harder when things between them were beginning to start, Dean had a lot of hidden emotions. They always work things out, even if Dean isn't willing to say every little thing on his mind. 

Dean escaped Cas' grip and strutted to the couch in their small but homey living room. Sitting on the couch, he sighed, letting his head fall backwards to rest on the top of the couch. It wasn't long until Castiel followed him, comforting him on the couch. He reached out to him, resting his hand on Dean's knee. 

"Baby, what's troubling you?" 

Dean lifted his head up, looking into those piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in for days. And wow... he was mesmerized by Castiel's beauty. He may be restless and probably a little smelly but he thought that there was nothing more beautiful than the man he was sitting next to at this very moment. 

He placed his hand on top of Cas', "Am I worth living this life? I mean we don't really hunt anymore and... shouldn't we? We aren't saving people anymore..." 

Castiel looked straight into his eyes, placing a questioning look on his face. "What life? This life with me and Thomas? You've been hunting for more than enough, you deserve this," Cas took Dean's hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing it close to his lips, softly kissing Dean's knuckle. 

Dean was always insecure about himself and his life, he may hide his emotions in to act like a tough guy, but in reality he was always lost. Cas had always helped him though, leading him to the right path and he became stronger, holding a better opinion of himself. But it was days like this, where it gets hard to manage life and contemplate how you get further. 

"Dean," Castiel sighed, "I know you want to help people, to save them. It's hard to face reality sometimes. But if it's any meaning to you, I couldn't do this without you," he confessed. He leaned in closer to his love, releasing their hand holding and placed his hand on Dean's cheek. He brought them closer together, kissing Dean's rough but lovable lips. He loved everything about his lips, they were rough but so gentle and soft when they want to be. Cas soon broke the kiss, having his lips faintly touch Dean's. He spoke in a soft tone, "you saved me... you always have." 

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into it. Taken aback, Cas slowly reached his arms to Dean's back, pulling him into his body. The older man rubbed Dean's back, trying to soothe him from all his deep thoughts and pain. 

Dean moved his mouth over Cas' ear, whispering "thank you, angel," in a sincere tone. He kissed up and down his jawline, trying to, again, thank him for all that he has done and given up for Dean. Cas melted into his touch, finally receiving Dean's love that he was missing.


	2. Written Words

Your eyes 

they strike me every time I look upon 

them 

A precious blue 

soft and vibrant one time 

another, violent and harsh

They tell a story 

a deep one but I can

never 

figure out what it means 

When you're sad

it's a glossy salt ocean

but 

they turn to a soft sky 

and it's hard to 

turn away from 

I'm curious, 

it's like a maze but I want 

to be lost 

in them forever 

if it means 

I'll be with 

you 

Castiel put the piece of notebook paper back on the desk where he had found it. He was surprised what he had read, he thought it was about him. It was in Dean's room and they are extremely close, but he never knew about this side of Dean before. Dean was more 'hold in emotion and not do anything with them' than 'write them down' kind of guy. Even though he couldn't expect this from Dean, doesn't mean it wasn't beautiful. He could write and it wasn't bad, not at all. It was simple yet full of emotion. 

He felt someone's presence in the room and he knew who exactly it was - Dean. He turned to face him, a puzzled look on his face (like he usually does). He glanced at his eyes, his emerald ones that he very much liked. Dean looked embarrassed but also relieved, staring at Cas for his opinion. You could just tell that he was already getting lost in Castiel's eyes. 

"So... you read it," Dean admitted in front of Cas, but Cas just held his same expression. Taking it the wrong way, Dean grabbed the paper and crumbled it up. He then threw it in the trash, feeling not only worthless but stupid. He's never done this for anyone, at all, and now he's regretting it.

Castiel just stood there, trying to comprehend how to act or what to say. No one has ever done that before to him, so he was trying to find what to do. He was all too new to this and didn't expect this. 

Without anticipating it, Castiel grabbed Dean and crashed their lips together, kissing rough but soon softly. Dean had to take a second to comprehend what was actually happening. He did like it, so he went along. Cas was a sweet kisser and he couldn't get enough of him, hungrily kissing him back. 

It was Cas who pulled back, still holding onto Dean like his life depended on it. He stared into his deep green apple eyes and smiled tenderly. "You know, I could say the same about your eyes, Dean."


End file.
